Persona 3 FES: The Bet
by battlefield4us
Summary: A wrestling match is coming up, but when mitsuru says that girls can compete, she and akihiko start a war against the males and females of SEES to see who will win the chance to compete in wrestling. plus no one cares about the million grand. a spin off of the persona game, spoilers not included. updated.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And I'm back, sorry about my last story, but I'm doing my best, anyway with RWBY out-of-the-way for now, I'm starting my next project, Persona 3 FES! (And yes, my Railgun fanfic is coming, but I'm running low on ideas, and i haven't finish the first season yet), so keep your hats on for some fun, hopefully.

Persona 3 FES: The bet

Disclaimer: I do not own the persona series.

Sunday morning, that was everyone's favorite day of the week besides Saturday. The Minatodai Dormitory was peaceful, the only problem is that almost everyone had nothing to do because they were bored, except Aigis. Akihkio Sanada was reading wrestling magazines to keep up with his opponent by next week because he's way tougher than akihiko himself, so reading will make him improve in wrestling. That's when Mitsuru kirijo decided to come in.

"How's it going?" She just asked The tough cookie. He looked up from his magazine And said "terrible, And You won't believe who i have to face up with in four days."

"But You always make me believe that a rival will luck your butt." Mitsuru wasn't so big on wrestling but since akihiko was competing, She had to support him. And At each fight, he succeeds But he always ends up with major bruises.

"Yeah, but this is different." Akihiko was trying wanting to be more focused than ever before, his strength will be more stronger than ever before. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Of course I would, besides you've won several matches from those tough guys, you can take on him."

"No I can't, he's a dangerous person." Akihiko-san was hating this opponent now. "plus he can kick a girl's butt in a couple of seconds." Mitsuru didn't believe that, no one punches a girl. ever.

"You're kidding, girls can't be hit by anything, even by a cow."She replied.

"Than how do you expect to hit him back if he does so?"

She took no hesitation to answer, "Simple, I've done a bit of training like you said, and I'm able to embarrass those boys when I want." To prove her point, Jumpei Lori came upstairs to see what the conversation was.

"Lori, do me a favor and punch me in the face." Mitsuru quickly said, at that unknown surprise, Jumpei slowly looked at her and smiled.

"really?" he said excitedly "Can I punch you in the face?"

"sure, if you're up for it."

Jumpei adjusted his fist and pushed it to Mitsuru only to have it stopped by her open palm, and then she twisted it tightly.

"OW!" He yelped out in pain, grabbing the hand. "Why did you do that!?" He ran downstairs and kept yelling out his pain. Akihiko saw mitsuru's evidence and gave her a normal look.

"So, you're telling me that you can kick the opponent's butt." He replied."That's rediculous, women aren't allowed to wrestle men."

Mitsuru exclaimed "Then how does that explain why men are fighting women on WWE?" She was mad about it.

"They fake it, it's a guy dressed up as a women."

"Then what about Jasmine Plummer, She's the first female to play the football tournament."

"That's a movie." Akihiko was almost right, Jasmine Plummer was the first female football player, and that had become a movie called _The Longshots_. He may have watched less football and more movies of football, avoiding the true story part. "So that's proof of why women can't do wrestling."

"Really!" Mitsuru looked at him in a concerned look. "So you think i can't kick that guy's butt, do you?"

"Yeah," The wrestling man got up from the chair and looked at her. "And I bet you'd lose to that guy, because you can't lay a finger on him."

"Oh, now you want to bet?"

"Yeah, We'll settle this in a girls vs. boys match!" Akihiko smiled "If one team wins, the other losing team has to comfort the leader before the wrestling match!"

Mitsuru smiled "Deal!" and he said back "Deal!" They both walked away in opposite directions. With that in mind, the war against male and female began.

"You want us to do what now?" That was what Shinjiro said to the new leader of the males, after hearing about the new war they were in (shadows not included), he and the other boys were surprised to hear this.

Akihiko put his hand on his forehead and repeated himself "I want you to join me in the battle to take down the girls, so that i can compete in the wrestling match next week." at the sound of it, Jumpei panicked,

"No, i don't want to get my hands twisted by that redhaired." He was worried about that happening. As for Minato, he wasn't intrested in it.

"Sorry Sempai," He said, "I got to spend the rest of the afternoon with Yukari-san."

Akihiko rushed to him and yelled, "Well do that, in the year 2026!" ( in the year 2026, the aliens will attack earth, and that's where the story: The Final War Of Humanity takes place.)

While at Mitsuru, she was having the same ordeal with the girls, and they had Koromaru along because with him the teams would be even. She was already informing them about the fight as well.

"If we don't win this fight, We'll end up giving them grapes, and cleaning their bedrooms for one day!" She said, and from the sund of it, she was taking this a bit too far.

Fukka asked, "But what's so good about winning a chance to compete in wrestling?" And as if on cue, Aigis answered "Many people wrestle, bacuse they are offered a chance to build character, and earn a million grand." Basically it was always about the money, but not for Mitsuru, she was in this to prove girls can wrestle against tough guys.

She said, "We have to suceed, and they'll pay you the respect that you needed a long while ago." She raised her fist up, like all the other leaders. "We'll win!"

At Akihiko, he said the same thing "We'll win!"

And now let the fight commence.

A/N: Now the fight begins, check out the other chapters coming up, and i'll give you a hint: Paintball :)


	2. Round 1: paintballs

A/N: Hope you like this story, the chances of a girl vs boy war come by slowly, but let's make it last with this one. it's time for the first round of the war. :)

Disclaimer: i don't own the persona series

Male team (the males)

Leader: Akihiko Sandra

Minato Arisato

Jumpei Lori

Ken Amada

Shinjiro Aragaki

place: 1st (50% chance of winning)

* * *

Female team (the females)

Leader: Mitsuru Kirijo

Yukari Takeba

Fukka Yamagishi

Koromaru

Aigis

place: 1st (50% chance of winning)

* * *

Chapter 1: the great paintball massacre

There was approximately three days until the wrestling match, so the war started here. the first round: Paintball!

in a forest, the paintball battle would begin in the woods to fight it out and see who would win the first round, the males and females had their stuff packed up, and they scattered trough the terrains to set up their base. at the males, they brought out their helmets which was the biker kind.

"Why do we have these helmets instead of gas mask?" Jumpei asked the tempeted Shinjiro.

"because if we did, people will ask us about when we can go to mars, and when we'll remake the movie Evil Dead." He wasn't wanting that to happen, he just put on his mask. "Uh, i can't see anything." He waved his arms in front of him and touched Jumpei once or twice, before bumping on a tree and fell to the ground.

At Mitsuru's team, they were busy preparing as well, the problem was that with the trees almost everywhere there was no chance of actually getting a clear view.

"Maybe we should've done a tennis match." Fukka replied. but that was too late, it was almost time to start.

"Here, put this on." Mitsuru said to Yukari holding a pink bike helmet.

"I'm not putting that kiddie thing on." She pushed it to Mitsuru.

"Too bad, you have to wear it." so while that was through, they all heard a sound. a firecracker was booming the announcment of the paintball battle.

"Alright, let's go!" The female leader shouted and the whole group scattered through the forest. Yukari crept up on the trees to provide the best cover possible. She was handiling the gun very close, she just needed to aim it right. She then scouted over to the other trees. She's never been in a paintball deathmatch, let alone used any type of guns besides the Evoker.

At Jumpei, he was behind a big rock and was preparing to shoot at anybody. He crept from his spot and aimed at the disance but then he was hit.

"OW!" He yelped out, putting his hand on his chest, although it ws just a game, he was taking it a bit too seriously. "I've been hit!" Actually he was hit by a tiny pebble that was thrown by Fukka. "Why didn't i get the chance to go to antartica, aliens could've been there!"

Minato, who was standing a few feet away from him, gave him a Shhhh sign, he didn't want their cover blown, but it was about to be soon, so he continued onward. It didn't take a while before Jumpei finally noticed the pebble next to him.

"Ohhh." He said a bit awkwardly, but glad. He stood up and shouted, "Yeah, I'm still alive!" but he was shot with a paintball in the next second. "And now i'm not." He then continued with his shouting of death. Fukka was the one who got him, and she continued to prowl the arena.

At Ken and Shinjiro they were slowly moving through the dirt, Ken gave his buddy the Shhhh signal and whispered "Be very very quiet, We're hunting ladies." He chuckled villianously, Shinjiro wasn't having fun with this paintball battle, but he wanted to get this over with.

"Yeah, but you do remember that Koromaru is a male dog and he's with the girls, right?" He said, Ken didn't mind that for now, he was only with them to make the teams even.

"Of course I do, what else would i just-" Ken was immediently attacked by none other than Koromaru who came out of a nearby bush and started to bite Ken's sleeve. "Ahh!" He shouted, then whipped out his paint gun and shot the dog on the vest. But Ken was shot by Aigis, causing Shinjiro to dash to cover immediently.

"Target has moved to cover." Aigis exclaimed, She was informed earlie that she wasn't allowed to use her own weapons, fine by her. She had her paintball gun armed and With Fukka by her side, they would be able to take the boys down. "He is outnumbered." She commented on the dangerous situation Shinjiro was in.

"Thanks for the info, Aigis-san." Fukka said, then she fired a fw times on the rock Shinjiro was behind.

"Don't worry Aragaki, just think." He said to himself, "What would _Rambo_ do?" (He watched a couple of _Rambo_ movies last month, and now he's addicted to them). after thinking for a bit, he smiled and put on his bandana and some war paint under his eyes. He got up from the rock and started shooting with a full clip of paint. "AHHHHHH!" He yelled out his best Rambo impression, while hitting Fukka and Aigis from left to right over and over again.

He would've continued if not for Mitsuru's surprise attack, shotting him in the chest. he fell on his back, and looked to see Akihiko next to him.

"Don't worry Shinjiro-san, I'll avenge you!" He grabbed the other gun, and was prepared to go in there head on, so was Kirijo. They both jumped to the right, and, as if it was _The Matrix_, pulled the trigger on their guns in slow motion. it hit both of them at the same time, and they went splat on the ground. Seconds later, they both got up and looked at each other.

"Guess that means the boys won." Akihiko said, smiling.

Mitsuru replied back to him "Really, it looks like the girls won the match."

"No, it was obvious that the guys won the match, i saw it with my own two muscular eyes!"

"Well so did I, and my arms are muscular enough to hit those eyes of yours!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!" The two leaders were really mad now, Fukka came right between them.

"Guys, stop, the match's not over yet." She said to the two of them. "There's still two competetors left." that surprised the other playes, they all moved to the position the two opponents were in. Minato Arisato and Yukari Takeba were against one another, but there backs were facing themselves.

"I'm gonna get you!" Takeba-san said to her enemy,

"No, I am." he replied. those two didn't know they were behind each other, and the eliminated comrades were giving them shocked looks. Minato noticed them, and akihiko mouthed the words: Get her already.

The blue haired nodded, and tuned around and fired on yukari's back. She turned around and made an angr face at him for that.

"The boys win!" Akihiko shouted, and the other three comrades (Minato not included) Cheered. Mitsuru got amgry as well, she pointed at Akihiko and said "You think you won this battle, but that's just the beginning, we're going to win this war and you guys are going to be massaging our backs once it's over!" She and the other girls walked away.

"Oh Yeah!" Jumpei shouted, "Well, you're gonna massage our backs when we win, so there!"

"I actually don't want to get a massage." Minato replied, the rest of the boys looked at him, and then shot him a million times with paintballs. blue ones to be exact.

A/N: That ends day one, the males are winning, but how long will their new winning streak last? find out in the next chapter where they will run.


	3. round 2: marathon

A/N: The first round went well, but let's see what the next round would be like. and sorry i don't know much about the streets of tatsumi port island.

Disclaimer: i still don't own the Persona series.

Male team (the males)

Leader: Akihiko Sandra (the muscular whip)

Minato Arisato (the patient gentlemen)

Jumpei Lori (the man of awesomness)

Ken Amada (the brave little kid)

Shinjiro Aragaki (_The Matrix _fan)

place: 1st (80% chance of winning)

* * *

Female team (the females)

Leader: Mitsuru Kirijo (the redhaired fighter)

Yukari Takeba (the girl who's like _Lara Croft_)

Fukka Yamagishi (the cooking villian)

Koromaru ( the male traitor)

Aigis (the...I got nothing)

place: 2nd (20% chance of winning)

* * *

Chapter 2: The race to Paulownia mall

with two days left untill the match, the males and females of SEES began to duke it out once again, this time they decided to do the most known competetion ever done to mankind: A 4x4 marthon to paulownia mall.

the rules and contestants were made, the males were Minato, Shinjiro, Jumpei and Akihiko, and the females were Yukari, Fukka, Aigis, and Mitsuru. Ken and Koromaru were being told to wait for them at the finish line (mall), so they can see who will win the match.

the rules state that you must carry a baton all the way to the next person after running very fast. if you deliever the baton to the mall, you and your team will win the round. and there was things you should not do: No cheating, No hitting, No Swimming, No Kicking, No Singing, No driving, No Shooting, No Flying (those two are for you Aigis-san!), and No shopping!

the starting line was in the Minatodai Dormatory's front entrance, the first too starting the match was Shinjiro and Aigis. like everyone else in the match, they were wearing track uniforms (but some of them don't do that, except for Minato).

"Are you prepared for you and your friends to run a couple of miles?" Aigis asked the tempted Shinjiro.

"Yeah, i was born being prepared for something like this!" He replied.

"But humans are not born being prepared for the challenges they migh-"

"All right, I get it." He didn't want to hear about the knowledge she was going to say. they both had white batons with a red or blue bandanas. he looked at the timer right on the counter, it finally start to ring out and the two competetors raced outside the door. the breeze of the air rushed in their face as they moved through the sidewalk. they were breathing fast now, the anticipation was killing them.

'I can run.' he thought to himself ' i can run faster than Aigis thinks, i'm faster!' he was encouraging himself alright, he thought that nothing can stop him.

the two runners finally reached the iwatodai station, and they each passed the baton to Jumpei, and Fukka.

"Thanks!" Said jumpei, and he ran in the station.

"much appreciated." Replied Fukka, who followed the male opponent.

they raced each other through the nearly crowded halls of the station hoping to get to the train on time. it was only a few seconds left before it would leave the station and onto Tatsumi Port island. They immediently pushed a couple of people aside to clear a path, although it caused a lot of anger.

"Watch it kid" "watch where you're going "what are you, Blind?" shouts of people came to their ears but they didn't listen. they stopped at the desired train, and threw the baton sticks inside the train, where the other two competers caught it.

"Thanks!" both Yukari, and Minato said and they let the train doors close behind them. it moved through the train tracks and out to the Tatsumi Port island. While the other passangers were busy reading a book, sleeping on the seats, and watching the ocean, Yukari and Minato were running in the train, so that they would keep up with the game.

"We're..gonna...win..this...time...Ari...Sato." she said, gasping for breath.

and so was Minato "don't..be..so...sure...about...that.." Since there hasn't been any track meetings for months, he was exhausted. Yukari wasn't expecting a challenge like this, so she, too, was runing out of breath. This lasted for almost nine minutes, when the train stopped and let every passanger outside the station.

The two opponents were already tired, Minato handed the baton to Akihiko, and Yukari tossed it to Mitsuru, as they both raced off, the other two passed out. the two leaders raced inside the mall, and start to argue.

"You won't win!" She shouted, trying to keep up with her arch nemesis.

"I will win, and i have more strength, and agility than you redhaired!" He shouted back to her.

"Girls are smarter than boys, and that means that i'm tougher than all of them!"

"Well, you're gonna wish you never said that, because I'm Invincibl-! Akihiko incidently tripped and fell face first in the fountain, and Mitsuru kept moving on. She went pass the finish line (the upstairs floor.) and Koromaru barked for his team (translated: The girls win the match!)

Mitsuru yelled out "Hurrah!" and clapped out loud. Akihiko, who had come out of the fountain and was now dripping wet from head to toe, slowly walked over to her.

"Alright Women, you won this round!" He said, shaking his hands from the wet water. "but wait untill tomorrow, because that will be the day you'll lose!" He turned to go downstairs, but tripped and rolled all the way down the steps.

Minato and Yukari arrived.

"What did we miss?" Takeba asked. by the look on Sandra's face, it explained it all.

Ken said "looks like we're even now."

A/N: And that's the second round of the war, the final challenge will premiere in a little bit, so be prepared. here's a hint: E. and that's pretty much it.


	4. round 3: Mystery battle

A/N: beware that the final round is here, this war ends today, with something unexpected.

disclaimer: i still don't own the Persona series.

Male team (the males)

Leader: Akihiko Sandra (the revengeful whip)

Minato Arisato (the quiet gentlemen)

Jumpei Lori (the man of toughness)

Ken Amada (the cool little kid)

Shinjiro Aragaki (_The Matrix _fanfic writer)

place: 1st (50% chance of winning)

* * *

Female team (the females)

Leader: Mitsuru Kirijo (the redhaired tough cookie)

Yukari Takeba (the girl who hates _Star Trek_)

Fukka Yamagishi (the dancing star)

Koromaru ( the dog hunter)

Aigis (the...I got nothing...again)

place: 1st (50% chance of winning)

* * *

Round 3: uh...military stuff

With one more day left until the big match, the boys and girls came face to face in the city, they were all here except for their leaders, so the other two people took their place. Minato and Yukari came against each other.

"Great, tomorrow's the big day." Yukari said, "Once we get this over with, i want a massage."

"Oh, you'll get one." Minato replied, He meant that he was willing to massage her back, but he didn't mean the opposite. "And i hope you enjoy every minute of it."

"Hey guys!" Shouted Jumpei, "Are you gonna fight or just say random things?" He wanted to be done with this fight as well, because he needed to watch his favorite anime _Gunslinger Girl_.

Minato kept looking at Yukari and continued. "I'm not sure we heard anything about our next battle, hopefully it's good." He then noticed Yukari shocked look on her face. "Uh, what's wrong Takeba-san?" now while looking at her, he gave a shocked face as well.

they both turned around and saw, A helicopter on the Female's side, and a military tank on the male's side. "HOLY COW!" they both shouted out loud. Akihiko popped out of his tank, while Mitsuru looked out from the side of the working helicopter.

"So what do you think of my sweet ride." She said, that was what most men would say.

"Well, it's like totally stupid!" Shouted Akihiko, mocking the language of girls. he pointed at her, as well.

"Okay, it is really necessary to BRING A TANK AND A MILITARY CHOPPER IN A POPULATED TOWN?!" Shouted Yukari, she ddn't meant for this war to get out of hand. now it looks like they would turn this boy and girl war into World War III.

"Uh, yeah." Akihiko exclaimed, "It was the only battle we could think of."

"but isn't there a better option than this?"

"No, we're going to do this battle whether you like it or not."

"Alright, that's it!" Minato shouted, he looked at both Mitsuru and Akihiko, "If you want to end this war, it's fine by me, but you shouldn't do that with military units," he then turned to the far distance " and that includes you battleship!" the battleship immediently heard this and it quickly backed away from the island. with that, Minato continued "I'm sure we can make this final challenge a very clean one, I'll chose this one and everyone must stick with it."

"Alright then," Akihiko said, "Name our battle!"

* * *

"Watching Educational television!?" Both Sandra and Kirijo said in unison, "That's the worst battle of all time." the rest of the SEES gang was okay with it. they were in the dormatory, watching their flat screen tv.

"Too bad, i picked the battle, so watch it." Minato said.

The rules were simple: they have to watch educational tv for as long as they can, and if the last person of a team runs outside, the opponent wins. the challenge begins...now!

it was 11:00 and the program starte with none other than dora the explorer. for the rest of the half hour, Ken was doing it.

"Dora, Swiper's right behind you, kill him!" He would shout out. that was already bothering some of the SEES members. "The car is right in front of you, use a bomb!" This went on for the rest of the program. once it was over, Shinjiro sighed relief.

"Thank goodness, it's over." he replied. but minato interrupted his peace.

"Nope, this is a marathon, it lasts for seven hours straight." he exclaimed. after hearing that, Shinjiro screamed and ran out of the dormatory. "One down."

the next program was _WordWorld_. "Come on, you can do this!" Akihiko said. the program was entirely boring, he wasn't interested in songs or anything of that sort. "I'm out." Fukka said, she walked outside the dormatory, leaving the others to stay in their positions.

"This is boring!" Jumpei shouted, he was planning to leave, but he noticed Minato's side empty. he left the challenge and went outside with the other too.

"I agree." Yukari decided to walk away from the challenge.

"On our next episode of _Super Why_, they crossover with a show called Ruby!" Akihiko shouted like he was advertising a commercial.

"Hey!" a voice came from the time portal, a 15 year old girl, with a scythe weapon, and a strong resemblance to Red riding hood, popped her head out, "That's our thing, and we're coming to DVD in 2013, so don't mock us!" She said to them.

"Get out of here red riding hood, and go kill some big bad wolves!" Akihiko pushed the gril back in the portal as it closed to nothingness.

about one hour later, Ken and Koromaru left the challenge, which left Akihiko, Mitsuru and Aigis watching _CyberChase. _

"I am sorry, Mitsuru," Aigis suddenly said "But i must leave you."

"What?!" the redhaired was in despair now, "That's not cool tin girl, i need you here now!" if Aigis wasn't going to help her win, she would lose to the boys, hopefully she can last a bit longer.

Outside the dormatory, The rest of the SEES group, and a news broadcast station and thousands of people were outside hoping to see the winner.

"How did they find out about this?" Fukka asked Yukari.

"It's probably because we parked the tank and the helicopter right next to the dormatory." it was true, although they had to bring them back later.

the whole group of people watched the doors, any second now, someone could come out of there.

they waited...

and waited...

and waited...

and waited... untill, the doors burst open and showed the male leader grasping the ground. he was gasping for breath now. behind him was Mitsuru, standing next to the doorway.

"We won." She said, all of the females cheered, the cameraman clapped excitedly and the losing males (except Akihiko) clapped. Mitsuru was happy and then she collapesed.

A/N: the females won the match, now get ready to see the aftermath of this story.


	5. The aftermath

The Aftermath.

Disclaimer: i don't own the persona series, or Rwby

Today was the day. A whole crowd of people were in the stadium just waiting for the opponents to come on out. in the left corner stood Mitsuru, well basically she was in a chair that was being carried by Akihiko and Shinjiro.

"gosh, this is so heavy." Akihiko commented on the chair.

Shinjiro nodded, "How much does this chair weigh?"

Mitsuru peeked over the throne and said, "hey, Are you calling me Fat?"

"No, mamn." that was a new rule, they had to call the winner 'mamn' for the whole day. they set the chair down and fell on the ground. Mitsuru used her bell and with the ding sound, Jumpei, who was wearing a tuxedo, came right to her shining throne. He had to be the butler, because he's been reading _The Black Butler_ for months, so now was the time to put his skills to the test. (plus he had to lose the hat.)

"Your tea, madam." He said, in his best english accent. he passed the cup to mitsuru, who drinked it very quickly but then spitted it out.

"This tastes like marshmellows and ramen noodles." She said and putted the cup back on the plate. "Get me one that tastes like hot chocolate or something." She didn't know anything about tea customs.

"yes, mamn, right away." Jumpei walked as quickly as he can. Mitsuru clapped her hands together, Ken appeared right before her, he also had a tuxedo, and (gasp) had to push his hair back, because butlers don't had stragily hair.

"Is there anything I can do mamn?" He asked in his best english accent. he had to also carry a plate, that had several tonic waters, and a couple of bottles that said _Futuristic wrestling lotion (now with chocolate ice cream). (Not a real_ product.)

"Yes," Mitsuru said "Go get me my wrestling gloves, and my bulletproof vest." Well she did need the vest, because the wrestler could've carried a gun here and decided to use it in the match. as Ken left, she looked at the crowd, and waved out at them. She proved to Akihiko that women can compete in wrestling, and she blew the bet right out of the water. this was great.

She looked to see the two possible lovebirds (Minato and Yukari) chat at the backstage seats.

"What were you thinking when we won the war?" Yukari asked the sight gazing friend.

"Good, I didn't felt like winning anyway." he said, "and I didn't care if the girls won."

"So does that mean, you'd just bail on those boys."

"Yes and no, and for once, i wanted to lose this battle." That settled it. luckily Akihiko didn't hear about that. "And I want to see how the wrestling match would turn out."

With that being said, the wresling host went on stage and grabbed the microphone, everybody went silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of Japan," he said through the speaker. "Today is the moment we've all been waiting for, the day we see man take on beast, on WWE!" The crowd start to cheer, it was indeed a moment they've wanted to see. The announcer looked almost like Michael buffer, and no one would be surprised if it was actually him. he turned to the left "In this corner, we have a women filling in for Akihiko because he was sick."

akihiko shouted "hey I'm not sic-" but he was punched by aigis, who then quickly apologized.

The announcer continued "She's dangerous, She's cool, She can kill people with one hit, she's MITSURU KIRIJOOOOOOO!" Half of the crowd cheered for her, but they were holding their energy for the real challenge. And that opponent was approaching the arena.

"And in the right corner, we have a worthy enemy who's remained undefeated for eleven months, He's tough, He's invincible, He can hit people with one finger, he's MAD COWWWWWW!" The crowd cheered and clapped with all their might, the challenger arose from the darkness and onto the stadium, at first Mitsuru thought it would be difficult but this was ridiculous, the challenger was an actual cow!

Mitsuru laughed out loud seeing the cow, and so did half of the SEES. Akihiko wasn't happy with it though.

The announcer got off the stage and said "And without further delay, Let's get ready to RUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The match started, Mitsuru walked to the cow, and tapped it using her boxing gloves, the cow took no hesitation to attack, with it's leg, it kicked Mitsuru off the stage in two seconds, new record. She landed on the tables, and nearly got tobbled by them.

She got up and replied "so that's how you want to play huh?" She charged the cow.

"Mitsuru, Don't do it, it'll eat you alive!" Akihiko suddenly yelled out. During the next three seconds Mitsuru rolled out of the stage, and ran back in it. The wrestling match was supposed to last two and a half minutes but let's fast forward to after the match, cause it could get ugly

about a few minutes later, Mitsuru was being dragged to the hospital, Akihiko was at her side.

"Akihiko, I'm sorry I was wrong about what I said," she replied.

"it's alright but I didn't think a cow could kick your butt." He calmly said, she was in the car and was driven to the hospital, Jumpei and shinjiro looked at that scene.

"well that takes care of it." Jumpei said.

"yeah" commented shinjiro "I mean anyone could be in wrestling but I bet people with hats can't be in Movies." Jumpei heard that and he looked at shinjiro.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, guys can't be in movies with hats."

"Why you little..." here we go again.

a/n: thanks for checking out the story, please comment and have a good day, plus I hope persona q shadow of the laybrith is good :) please review.


End file.
